Tell no one
by FaiTheDemon
Summary: Sesshomaru has something he longs to try one night, what could it be? light yaoi, sesshomaruxinuyasha, incest, now a oneshot but possible actual story.


**I feel as if this fanfic isn't the greatest I've written. XDD it's definitely missing that … "Spark." That makes a good fanfic. Either way, please read if you wish and give me some constructive criticism. If wanted, I may actually continue this one instead of it just being a oneshot. 3 Thanks guys!**

The night was cold and windy. The only source of warmth was emitting from a small fire in the center of where everyone was sleeping. Kagome had a sleeping bag and had herself curled up in it nice and warmly with shippo, also curled up, next to her. Miroku could be seen simply sleeping on the ground quietly with one hand under his head, and Sango was only a short distance away from him with Kirara keeping her warm. Inuyasha, though, was a bit further away, all alone, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Although the moon was bright and beautiful and the stars were gleaming brightly, there was an ominous feeling in the air that night. Inuyasha breathed slowly in and out as he was halfway drifting off to sleep. He was thinking about what they were going to do next to obtain the sacred jewel shards that he longed so badly for. It was stressful, their journey was, but it seemed like it would be worth it when it finally came to an end.

All of the sudden Inuyasha snapped awake. His dog ears perked up and his eyes shot open, and before realizing it he was being pulled deeper into the surrounding forest. Once his mind processed what just took place he shouted, "HEY! What's the big idea?"

"Brother," A familiar voice spoke. It was the cold hearted demon that he believed he despised. It was his brother, Sesshomaru. When realizing who it was Inuyasha became less nervous, although still furious. He jumped back and had a hand on the tessaiga, gripping it hard. "What do you want Sesshomaru? You're not getting my jewel shards!" The half-demon shouted in his usual tone.

For a few moments Sesshomaru remained silent. The wind blew hard and shook the trees roughly. It was awfully dark in this forest, any normal human wouldn't be able to see the opposing person, but it wasn't a problem for the brothers.

"I am not here for the shards." The full demon said in his usual cool tone that he always seemed to keep no matter the situation. "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha quickly threatened. "Heh, what a terrible lie! I don't know what else you would be here for, other than to kill me and take my shards!" In mid-sentence a realization occurred to Inuyasha. Jakin and Rin who forever followed Sesshomaru didn't seem to be present tonight. This was a very odd and strange occurrence.

"I have come for you." The demon spoke. "Inuyasha, I have come _for_ you not to _kill_ you." He repeated. He stepped closer. Inuyasha formed a tighter grip on his tessaiga when seeing this, but he never pulled it out of its sheath. He wasn't sure what Sesshomaru meant, but assumed it couldn't be something friendly. As the full demon stepped closer, the half demon stepped backwards, and was eventually backed into a large tree. Sesshomaru's gold eyes stared straight into Inuyasha's.

"Tell no one." Sesshomaru said, his voice deep and calm.

"Tell no one." Inuyasha repeated back. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but all of the sudden felt relaxed. He was pinned to a tree by his brother, his chest to the others, noses almost touching. A hand reached down and held inuyasha's and lifted it up above his head.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed and then suddenly their lips touched. Surprisingly, The demon was being careful and gentle. It was almost as if he was testing something. Sesshomaru then suddenly jerked away.

"Tell no one." His voice repeated, only this time it seemed less calm and more sinister. Then he vanished, leaving Inuyasha there at the tree. The half demon fell to his knees and stared down at the grown at which his brother stood just seconds ago, unable to speak or contemplate about what just happen … or rather, what he just felt.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, both brothers who longed for the jewel shards, finally discovered their true desires … eachother.


End file.
